The Mysterious Girl
by Amzoka
Summary: A 10 year old Star Wars fan ends up in the Star Wars Universe with no way to get home. With her life tangled in some crazy events and her knowledge powerful enough to destroy the future, how will it fair out? [Warning: Will soon contain Luxoka, Rexoka, Obitine, and Anidala].
1. Another World

**Hey guys, Amzoka is back with another story! I've been thinking lately. It's been so long since I wrote my last ****_real _****story! That was what like two months ago? Dunno XD. I think I've written WAY TOO MANY trolly parodies and stuff like that. I'm just ****_so_**** excited to see what I can do with this story. Enjoy my peeps!**

**Reminder:** _When you see text in italics like this, it's one of the character's thoughts_

* * *

"She's waking up"

"I can see that"

_Ugh, what happened?_ Ashley thought. Ashley was a young girl about the age of 10 who loved watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Her life had been a little weird lately, as she was beginning to have dreams that she was really there, fighting in the war.

"Anakin, do be careful"

Ashely opened her eyes and suddenly… "Aah! What the? Who are you?!" she screamed. There were two men standing over her. One of them had brown hair and a beard, the other with dark brown hair. Obviously, he didn't have a beard. Ashley was lying down on the floor of what seemed to be… the entrance of the Jedi Temple?

The older man knelt down next to her. "I am Obiwan Kenobi. This is my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Are you alright?" Ashley couldn't believe herself. "Obiwan?" she said curiously, "Anakin?". The older men looked at her curiously. "Yes?" "Wait, how am I here? Where am I?" she asked. "Right now you are on Corusant, right at the entrance of the Jedi Temple" Obiwan replied calmly. "Where are you from?"

Ashley thought for a moment. In the beginning of every Star Wars movie, there was a quote saying "Long, long ago, in a galaxy far far away…" Trying to sound cool, she said in a mysterious voice, "I come from far, far into the future, in a galaxy far far away…" The older men didn't react. "OK," she continued. Suddenly, Ashely noticed something, if Anakin was still here, and the Jedi Temple wasn't destroyed, than that meant the Empire hadn't risen!

"The… Clone Wars" she said slowly. Anakin and Obiwan both got up as Obiwan said "Alright child. If you're alright, we're going to head up now and-" "Wait!" Ashley interrupted, "I can help you!" the two Jedi looked at each other with confused expressions. "How?" Anakin asked. "I have studied your future. I know everything you need to know to win the Clone Wars"

* * *

"Alright little one, tell us what you know about the Clone Wars" Obiwan began, "And at the same time, how did you get here?". By now they were in Obiwan's quarters. Hardly the best place to talk but it was alright for now. "Isn't it dangerous to know your own future?" Ashley countered, "Then at least tell us how you got here" Anakin said. "I don't know how I got here" Ashley continued, "I was sleeping in my room back home, next thing I know I woke up here" "Look kid, we don't have time for games" Anakin demanded.

"What is your name?" Obiwan asked trying to get her to ignore Anakin. Ashley paused for a moment, she didn't want these people, who were almost strangers to her, to know her name. Anything was possible. "I don't have a name" she said slowly. "So its going to be like that isn't it? Well I'll show you little-" "Anakin!" Obiwan interrupted him. "We must respect this little girl if we want to know more! We can't just threaten her!" Anakin stared at the floor, "Fine".

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Obiwan asked. "I guess it couldn't hurt" Ashley mumbled shyly. "Where exactly do you come from?" "I come from a planet known as 'Earth'. We are all humans there and none of them have set foot on another planet. I guess you could say were are primitive. I think we are anyway" Ashley explained. "On Earth, there is a kids TV series called 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars'. That is how I know about the conflict".

The two Jedi listened closely as Ashley continued, "The original series was the Star Wars series. Episode 4 came out first. The rest of the information is dangerous so I don't think I should tell you more". There was a long, awkward silence. "Well, that was interesting" Anakin finally managed to say. "You're not gonna bring her before the Council are you?" Anakin asked. "Actually I am" Obiwan replied playfully.

"But they can't just discover her!" Anakin objected, "Even if it seems like the right thing to do". "Yes, but like she said, she can be useful, right kid?" Obiwan chuckled, "Well, yes I can be useful but are you sure it won't have really bad side effects in the future?" Ashley mumbled. She was a quiet person anyway so it didn't seem unusual to for her to mumble.

"No, I'm not sure. But you are very useful. Tell me, do you know more about our universe that we do?" Obiwan asked. "Well, if the Clone Wars is still the conflict going on, then yes" Ashley replied. "Great! We're taking you before the Council" Obiwan said grabbing her wrist. "Wait, what? You can't take me before the Council!" She exclaimed. "She's got a point!" Anakin whisper-screamed.

Obiwan gave Anakin a look commanding him to shut up. "Fine. Take me to the Council, but not the Senate. Not even the Chancellor may know about me" Ashley surrendered. "And, how do you know that we have a Chancellor?" Anakin asked. "Part of my knowledge" Ashley replied, "Hey, the name of your Padawan is Ahsoka right?". "Alright kid, tell us how you know all of this" Anakin growled.

"I already told you" Ashley laughed playfully, "I know more about your universe than you do". Anakin stared at her menacingly. "Kid, run" Obiwan whispered. Ashley lunged at Obiwan's bed trying to avoid being destroyed by Anakin. As fast as she could, she ran out of the room. _Oh my Force! Oh my Force!_ She kept repeating in her head. Anakin was literally _chasing _her down the halls of the Jedi Temple!

Ashley dared herself to look over her shoulder. Anakin was hot on her tail. Suddenly, _BAM! _she hit something. Ashley looked up to see what or _who_ it was. The moment she looked up she regretted it immediately. Standing before her was the awesome, famous, and almighty member of the Jedi High Council, Mace Windu.

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! Aren't I so mean? Sadly I can't update this until August or something :/. I wish summer was longer. **

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS UP AHEAD! **

**I'm planning to do the High Council meeting next chapter. Ahsoka will show up next chapter as well. I might do some hurt/comfort stuff with Ahsoka cause thats my specialty :) Anakin will have mood swings and emotional attacks throughout the story, as he is starting to fall to the Dark Side. **

**WARNING ENDS**

**As always, please review, give constructive criticism (if you have any), and no hates! Haters can join the Dark Side!**


	2. Arguments

**Hey** **guys**** Amzoka is back with another chapter! First of all, I would like to thank all of you guys who actually bothered to review. No seriously, I got like 9 reviews on a story with 1800 something views. This chapter is probably gonna get interesting because I am ****_literally_**** writing off the top of my head. No plans, no nothing. Enjoy my peeps!**

**Reminder: **_If you see text in italics like this, then that means its something one of the characters is thinking._

* * *

Ashley stared at the older man. He was taller and more intimidating that he was in the movies. It was creepy. Ashley scrambled to her feet as fast as she could. "Master Windu?" she mumbled taking a step back. "And who are you?" he asked. Ashley didn't answer. _Should I say something? Should I not say something?_ Ashley thought. Her heart was pounding. She may have known a lot about Star Wars, but she didn't know much about the characters' attitudes.

"Greetings Master Windu. Please, excuse the child. She's a newcomer" came Obiwan's voice. Ashley knew what was happening; and it wasn't good. Obiwan was pretending she was a Jedi initiate! "Oh no" Ashley mumbled under her breath. "Oh, what planet does she come from?" Mace asked. "Uh" Obiwan hesitated. He glanced at Ashley trying to say "Give me a planet!".

Ashley glanced at the colour of her skin. It was the same shade of tan as Senator Amidala's. "Naboo" she mumbled shyly. "Ah yes, Naboo. I kept forgetting because she grew up on Mandalore" Obiwan said. "Hmm…" Mace mused, "Her Force presence and signature are both very strong… but I don't sense her Force sensitivity". _Great! I'm in huge trouble now! How and did it ever enter Obiwan's mind that this was a good idea?!_

"Its just a minor disorder" Obiwan replied calmly, "she'll be able to use the Force when she's an adult". This time it sounded like Obiwan was telling the truth. "This is just getting weirder and weirder" Ashley mumbled. Luckily the older men were too busy talking to hear her. Realising that the Jedi weren't going to mind her, she snuck back through the corridors and entered Obiwan's room.

* * *

"Hey kid, do you think _now_ would be a good time to talk?" Anakin asked. It was about 6:30 pm on Coruscant and they were in the mess hall eating dinner. "Actually it is" Ashley replied knowing that she meant something else, "Master Kenobi, were you serious when you said that I had some kind of disorder?" "Yes, I was" Obiwan admitted, "You're from an area where in there are no Force sensitives, am I correct?" "Yeeeaaah… and?" Ashley stretched out the word childishly.

"And have you ever wondered why your people are like that?" Obiwan continued. "Sometimes. Why?" Ashley asked. "Its genes of your people" Obiwan explained, "But, the sun in your galaxy is different from all others. It is a lot brighter and has the ability to damage your eyes". "Aren't all suns like that?" Ashley asked. "No" Obiwan replied. "The sun in your galaxy is so strong that it can block Force sensitivity. The effects will wear off in a few years"

"Wait so I'm a Force sensitive?" Ashley asked bewildered. "Yes you are" Obiwan replied. Ashley's eyes widened, "Your kidding right?" Ashley denied. "No, I'm not" Obiwan replied in calm voice. Ashley stared at her hands, "No" she whispered. "No! This isn't possible! Master Kenobi, you're making a huge mistake!"

"No, I'm not" Obiwan said, "You are a Force sensitive". Ashley looked down at her food in confusion. This was her dream! Becoming a Force sensitive was her dream and yet, it just didn't seem right. "Alright, I believe you" Ashley finally accepted. "Good" Obiwan said. "Um, is this a good time for me to speak?" Anakin asked in an annoyed tone. "If you really must do so, go ahead" Obiwan groaned.

"Well, how do you know Ahsoka anyway?" Anakin asked giving Ashley a glare. "Ahsoka? As in Ahsoka Tano? Well, she's like my hero!" Ashley exclaimed. "That doesn't explain how you know her" Anakin said. "Oh well… I watched Star Wars: The Clone Wars the movie which is where Ahsoka first showed up. She was this brand new character, nobody knew who she was, and etc." Ashley explained.

"Oh, that reminds me" Obiwan interrupted, "Ahsoka is in the med bay right now. You can sleep in her bed for a few nights" "Wait, Ahsoka's in the med bay? What happened to her?" Ashley choked on her food in surprise. "She just got back from Onderon" Anakin explained.

"Really?" Ashley responded. "I have a replay of it on my iPa- er, Data Pad". "Are you talking about this thing?" Obiwan asked holding up a red iPad. "Hey! Thats mine!" Ashley exclaimed. She grabbed the iPad out of his hand. It was hers alright. "Where did you get this anyway?" Ashley asked.

"From this bag. Anakin and I found it next to you when you were unconscious and- hey!" Obiwan shouted as Ashley grabbed that out of his hand too. It was her school bag! Ashley opened the bag. To her surprise, her Star Wars books, her phone, and her realistic Clone Armor! "Wha-? Why didn't you guys tell me about this earlier?"

"We just found it a few hours ago. Oh, and we have a big day tomorrow. I arranged for a meeting with the Jedi High Council" Obiwan explained. "What?!" Ashley cried, "When did you have time to do all of this? You were with me like… the whole day!"

"When I was talking to Master Windu" Obiwan replied coolly. "Talking to Master Windu?!" Ashley almost screamed, "That was like, five minutes!". Anakin wasn't interested in asking her questions anymore. This was just too amusing! Anakin watched in amusement as they continued arguing, knowing that the next day was going to be fun.

* * *

The next day, Ashley woke up naturally. Surprisingly, Anakin wasn't awake yet! Sleeping on Ahsoka's bed was really comfy. _Maybe it's because of her Lekku and montrals?_ Ashley thought. Ashley checked the time. It was around 6:30 am on Coruscant. Perfect. Ashley put on her coat (Master Kenobi let her use Anakin's old one from when he was a kid) and the sneakers that she had been wearing the day before.

Ashley rushed out of the door, to be greeted with the fresh smell of spring. To her surprise, the Temple was already up and about! Jedi youngings of many ages walked in single file lines, as Padawans and Masters headed for the mess hall. It was amazing! Caught up in all the excitement, Ashley broke into a full sprint for the Temple Gardens. The smell of fresh air was awesome.

Ashley slumped onto the nearest bench. This setting was perfect.

* * *

Later that day, Anakin took Ashley before the Council. Obiwan couldn't do it since he was a member of it and had to prepare for the meeting. Ashley stood in the center of the circle of chairs with the High Councilors sitting on them. This was going to be one heck of a day for all of them.

"Let's begin the meeting" Mace Windu announced. Ashley bowed her head respectfully, signaling that she understood. "Know much about the Jedi do you hmm?" Master Yoda asked. "Yes master" Ashley replied. "So, how much do you know?" Mace asked. "I'm not sure. I do know alot about your future though" Ashley answered. "Go on" one of the Councilors urged her.

"Alot of the information I can give you may be effective during the Clone Wars, but also deadly in the future. I would recommend choosing what you want to know wisely, otherwise the side effects could be dangerous" Ashley continued. "What kinds of dangers may lie ahead?" Master Mundi asked. "A lot" Ashley answered calmly, "Many of the dangers will come after the war. I would suggest being prepared".

"Would you consider becoming a Jedi?" Master Plo Koon asked. Ashley hesitated for a moment. "Yes Master, I would like to train as a Jedi Knight" Ashley replied. The Councilors all nodded at each other. "Find a way, we shall" Yoda announced.

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Yay! I finally managed to update! And before August too! Was this chapter OK? I had to write half of this on my computer and the other half on my iPad. I miss you my beloved computer! ;( Gah, my typing is terrible when its on my iPad. ****As usual, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, no hates! Hates are bad!**


	3. The Awkward

**Hey guys, Amzoka is back with another chapter! Gah, it's so hard to type on my iPad. Anyway, I kinda brain stormed on ideas for the story just for fun and I ended up on something you guys are probably gonna like... Just kidding! I'm not gonna give my ideas out yet. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

After the rest of the long, boring meeting, Ashley decided to take a walk with Anakin, who was beginning to become a close friend. "So 'Mysterious Girl',would you like to come with me to visit Ahsoka at the Healers Wing?" Anakin asked. At the end of the Council meeting, they had decided to call Ashley "The Mysterious Girl", mostly because she refused to tell them her real name.

"Sure!" Ashley replied cheerfully, "I have nothing better to do anyway. Besides, the Council meeting was boring for everyone". "Great!" Anakin laughed playfully, "If you can keep up". "Wait, what?" Before Ashley could think, Anakin sprung into a full sprint, heading down the hall they were walking in. "Great" Ashley grumbled. With that, she began chasing him down the hall.

"Anakin! Wait!" She shouted. Anakin didn't reply. "Anakin! Slow down!" Ashley shouted again. Anakin didn't reply _again_. "Come on!" Ashley cried, "Stop! Stop!" suddenly, something caught Ashley's eye. It was a pole, and Anakin was heading right for it! "Anakin! Stop! You're going to-!" Too late! _CRASH!_ With really loud sound, Anakin was _flattened _right onto the pole! Ashley slowed down and walked right next to the pole.

"Next time, I'm walking" Ashley murmured as if trying to ignore Anakin.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the medical bay or the "Healers Wing" as most Jedi called it. "Here we are kid" Anakin said. Ashley couldn't believe what she saw. the place was amazing! Quickly, Ashley and Anakin headed toward Ahsoka's room. "I hope a Healer doesn't see us" Anakin whispered. "Why not?" Ashley asked. "Well, usually they get really angry. They don't want anyone to 'disturb' the patients".

Ashley thought for a moment. "What do you mean by 'disturb'?" Ashley finally asked. "Um, I tend to make some noise when I'm here" Anakin hesitated. Ashley's eyes widened as she looked up at the older man. "You're kidding right?" she mumbled. "Er, no" Anakin replied. "Great" Ashley grumbled under her breath.

About a minute later, they found Ahsoka's room. "I'm going to try to be quiet this time" Anakin whispered, "and you have to do so too OK?". Ashley nodded. Anakin carefully opened the door, as not to wake up any patients. Ashley managed to peek inside the room. It was actually a nice place. The walls were plain peach colored and the room was furnished with only a hospital bed, a small couch, and a coffee table.

There on the bed lay Ahsoka, Anakin's young Padawan. "Come in" Anakin whispered, "we need to get in here before a Healer sees us". Ashley slowly stepped inside, Anakin following close behind her. _Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up! _Ashley's mind screamed. If Ahsoka woke up and made a loud noise they were dead. When they entered the room, Ashley had gotten a closer look at Ahsoka.

She had never seen a Togruta in realistic form before. And Ashley was willing to pay any price to do so. Ahsoka was around the same age as her older sister, Spangeli, and for some strange reason, kinda looked like her too. She was just like in the cartoons. Her face markings, her lekku and montrals, her huge eyes, all the same. A white bacta rap was tightly rapped around her shoulders.

Ashley remembered the whole scene immediately. By now, Anakin and Ashley had sat down on the couch. Just trying to keep the peace. "Would you like to watch a replay of what happened?" Ashley finally asked breaking the silence. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked. "I have a recording of what happened. Would you like to watch it?" Anakin nodded.

Ashley pulled her red iPad out from behind her back. For a second, Anakin had wondered how she had that the whole time, but a second later ignored it. Ashley turned the iPad on and tapped on the right app. Then, she selected a Clone Wars episode and fast-forwarded it to the right moment. Then she pressed play...

Anakin saw a cartoon version of his young apprentice. She was lifting Steela off of the edge of a cliff. Suddenly, the cannon, (Anakin had guessed it was from the gunship they had shot down in the story Ahsoka had told him) raised at an angle. Anakin watched closely as Steela had just touched Ahsoka's fingertips when there was a sudden _BAM!_ Ahsoka was hit! Anakin stared grudgingly at Lux Bonteri.

He had hated that young senator for quite a while now. This time, Lux actually seemed quite useful in this situation. He shot the cannon that had almost killed Ahsoka. Anakin's young apprentice got up quickly, trying to ignore the pain. Suddenly, out of her scrambled concentration, she remembered something: Steela! Both Ahsoka and Lux rushed to the edge of the cliff only to find that they were too late. Steela was gone.

Realizing Anakin had seen enough, Ashley exited the app and turned her iPad off. Anakin was still staring into space. As if on cue, Ahsoka began to stir. They both looked up to see what was going on. She seemed to be waking up! "Uh, are we gonna get in trouble?" Ashley asked worriedly. "If someone hears her, then yes" Anakin replied. That is when they noticed how dimly lit the room had been.

Ahsoka's eyelashes fluttered. Then her huge eyes opened. Wide. Ahsoka sat up slowly, as if she was confused. "Master?" She asked when she saw them. "Its alright Snips" Anakin said comfortingly, "You're just here in the medical bay. You'll be alright". "Who's the youngling?" Ahsoka asked drowsily. "This is 'The Mysterious Girl'" Anakin explained, "She refused to give us her name, so the Council decided to call her that".

Ashley smiled at Ahsoka. "Hi" she mumbled shyly. "Oh, and you're also her hero" Anakin laughed. "Hello little one" Ahsoka said. Ashley was amazed. She sounded just like her voice actress! Ashley turned on the lights so that they could see each other better. "How's your shoulder?" Anakin asked, trying to bring some pressure off of Ashley knowing she was shy. "Master, you've asked me that a hundred times this week!" Ahsoka grumbled.

Then she sighed, "I'm fine Master. Just because you can sense pain, doesn't mean I'm not OK". "Alright Snips" Anakin sighed lifting his hands up. "Um, can somebody change the subject?" Ashley asked in the midst of all the awkwardness. "Sure" Anakin replied awkwardly. After a few weird moments of staring at each other, Anakin decided it was time to stop. "I'll leave you two alone" Anakin mumbled. Then he walked out of the door and slammed it shut without another word.

Ahsoka sighed. "Sorry about my Master. He can be kind of... Weird, at times". "I understand" Ashley replied, "He's made A LOT and I really mean A LOT, of mistakes in the past". Ahsoka thought for a moment. "So, where are you from?" She asked. "Um" Ashley mumbled. She didn't want to lie to Ahsoka, but she probably wouldn't understand what she meant when she actually said it.

"An alternate universe or maybe just a different galaxy in your universe 'cause I have no idea how I got here and I'm not sure if you even understand me right now becuase I'm talking way too fast" Ashley replied super fast. "Uh OK?" Ahsoka responded, "So, what's the name of your galaxy?" She asked. "The Milkyway" Ashley replied cooly. "The Milkyway?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

For a moment there, Ashley had totally forgotten about Ahsoka's injuries. She was acting way too hyper to look injured at all. "The Milkyway? Really? That's just outside our galaxy!" Ahsoka exclaimed, "How is it that your people haven't found us yet?". "Well, my people are quite primitive" Ashley explained, "Especially compared to the people of Corucsant".

"Oh. Well, how primitive are they?" Ahsoka asked. Ashley sighed, "Very". After about five minutes of awkward silence, Ashley finally decided to speak. "Well, I guess your Master must be waiting for me. I have to go" she said. "OK. Bye" Ahsoka replied awkwardly. "Yeah. When are you being released?" Ashley asked. "I'm being released next week" Ahsoka replied, while the awkwardness in the room was fading.

"OK. I'll visit you before then. Bye!" Ashley said.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Well... I tried. :/ Was this bad? Well, at least I did the hospital seen right? Eh, I don't know who I'm kidding but, this chapter is kinda on the weird side. There's nothing cool going on in my head right now. Great! Now I'm RAMBLING too! I'll just do the review notice already.**

**As always, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any. No hates OK! Hates are bad!**


	4. Training

**UPDATE! Gah, finally I did it. The way I manage my time is terrible! Oh, and I have an announcement to make! *Cues trumpets and drumroll* I am now… in Middle School! Dun dun dun! And here's another ****announcement! *Cues in trumpets and drumroll again* I am now accepting requests for new stories! YAY! Anyways, keep these things in mind, and enjoy my peeps!**

* * *

A week had passed since Ashley had first met Ahsoka in the flesh. During the week she had come to visit Ahsoka in the Healers Wing again as promised. But now that Ahsoka was released, she could no longer sleep at her bed. In other words, she had to be assigned to a clan and given proper Jedi training. There was just one problem; Ashley wasn't completely Force sensitive yet!

By now, the effects of her galaxy's sun was starting to wear off, but it still didn't make much difference right now. "Master Kenobi?" She asked. Ashley was walking with Obiwan toward the training rooms. The Council didn't tell her which clan she would be assigned to from here, but she figured that she'd be fine with anyone. "Yes kid?" He replied. "Um, are you sure training me as a Jedi was a good idea?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, first of all, I'm super nervous"

"Go on"

"Secondly, I haven't gained my complete Force sensitivity yet"

"Well you're starting to. Besides, none of the other younglings have unlocked their full potential yet either"

"Thats not what I meant" Ashley explained, "I'm not completely Force sensitive". "Do you have Sith emotions?" Obiwan asked. "Yes!" She screamed. "Name them" Obiwan replied coolly. Ashley sighed, "Fear, anger, hate, confusion. All signs of becoming Sith". "Well OK kid. Just try not to have sudden bursts of emotion and you'll be fine".

* * *

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. By now, they had made it to the training rooms to meet up with Ashley's new clan. "OK kid. Lets se what your new clan is..." Obiwan said smiling. It was clear that Obiwan was hiding something. She just didn't know what. The moment Obiwan opened the door, a great surprise awaited...

It was Master Yoda! "Greetings young one" he said, "Come and join us, will you hmm?" It was the Mightly Bear clan! Ashley looked around. To her surprise, she recognized some of the members! There was Ashla, the Togruta girl who first appeared in Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones, Liam was there too... also from Attack Of The Clones, and some other kids she knew.

Come to think of it, all the kids she recognized were from Attack Of The Clones! "Hello" Ashley said nervously walking into the room. "Come now" Master Yoda said, "Ashla's new partner you are. Please, grab a helmet and a stick will you hmm?". Yoda pointed to a helmet rack and a small half open closet with wood swords, sticks, and daggers. Ashley quickly grabbed a helmet, put it on, and got a stick from the closet.

The stick went from her waist to the ground, and was about two centimeters thick. This made it easy to hold in one hand combat. The kids looked well trained. Luckily, Ashley had tried this at home by stealing a big knife from a guard in her village and using it to cut some bamboo and practicing stick fighting with the stick she had cut out.

"Reverse grip, the first lesson of today it is" Master Yoda explained, "The enemies that use this, not many there are. Very useful, this technique is". Yoda paused for a moment, than continued, "Your usual partners, you will be with. Ashla, from now on, work with the new girl, you will". Ashla nodded, and Ashley did the same.

The younglings formed into pairs around the room, as not to crash into each other. "Ready" Yoda said. Ashley got into stance like all the other younglings. Everyone nodded. "Go!" Yoda said. Ashla struck first, from the side. Ashley blocked it quickly. Ashla struck again, this time aiming for her neck, where as Ashley, on the other hand, ducked and tried to hit Ashla's legs.

Ashla was a really good opponent for this kind of thing. The two fought for around 10 minutes before starting to get tired. They were obviously equally matched and it was hard to even _say_ that one would win the battle, even if they tried their best. "A word of advice. Use the Force you may. Make you stronger, it will" Yoda said. "What?!" Ashley struggled to concentrate.

Too late! Ashla did a powerful Force push that slammed Ashley right against the wall! "I'm sorry Master, but I can't use the Force!" She yelled. "Why not? Wrong, Master Kenobi was. Use the Force you can. But know how to, you do not" Yoda replied calmly. "Wait, Master Kenobi was-" Ashley was cut off by the sound of something hitting the wall. It was Ashla! Then she noticed her left hand was held up. Unbelievable. Ashley could use the Force!

"Oops" she said, staring at the Togruta girl. Luckily, Ashla was fine, and she was laughing! All the other kids burst into laughter, along with Ashla. Soon, Ashley was laughing too. It felt as if it was contagous! The younglings continued their training, and Ashley had earned their trust.

* * *

At 12:00 standard time on Coruscant, all of the clans went to the mess hall. All of them were chattering with excitement. Ashley didn't exactly know what was going on, but she figured a big event was coming soon. Ashley sat down next to Ashla with a tray of food. "Hi" Ashla said shyly. "Hi" Ashley replied. It was ironic that their names were so similar, and yet, they had ended up becoming partners for the rest of their training.

"I uh, I never got your name" Ashla said shyly. Ashley hesitated. _Ugh! Again with the name thing! _she thought. Thinking quickly, Ashley managed to come up with a name that didn't have anything to do with her real name whatsoever. "Nyriss" she said, hoping Ashla hadn't read The Old Republic history books. "Nyriss" Ashla repeated. Then she thought for a moment. "You're lying" she said mischievously.

"OK… Nathema" Ashley said trying again. "Stiiiillll lyyyyiiiiinnggg" Ashla said stretching out the words childishly.

"Meetra?"

"No"

"Surik"

"You know I can sense the truth right?"

"Scourge!"

"Scourge is a man's name"

"Argh! Fine! My name's Ash" Ashley said cooly. Ashla thought for a moment, processing her tone and emotions. "Okay, I believe you" Ashla said finally, "You know, its kinda weird that our names our so-" "Similar" Ashley finished off for her, "Of course. Why do you think I would try to hide my real name in the first place?". "I don't know… Randomness?" Ashla replied awkwardly. Ashley sighed, "I'm just gonna shut up now" she said. "Yeah, me too" Ashla agreed.

* * *

After their training, the younglings decided to do their own things. After all, they had a lot of free time from then until 8:30 pm. Some decided to go to their cabins early and play on their Data Pads, others decided to hang out with the younglings in other clans, and so on. Since Ashley had nothing better to do, she decided to visit Ahsoka. But the moment she left the area where she and Ashla had been playing with some other kids, a Jedi came up to her.

"Excuse me" the Jedi said. It was Padawan, Barriss Offee! Ashley had never seen Barriss in person, but she didn't necessarily like her anyway. After all, she was supposed to betray Ahsoka in the future. "Yes?" Ashley replied. "Have you seen Ahsoka anywhere? I need to speak with her" Barriss responded in the same, freakishly passive voice she had always used. "No" Ashley said crossing her arms. For a moment there, Ashley had thought about telling Barriss where she was going, but she decided to let the matter slide.

"OK. Thanks anyway" Barriss said. Then, she turned on her heel, and left. Ashley let herself breath a sigh of relief. _Phew! That was just way too close!_ Ashley thought. With that, Ashley continued down the way she was going. She had to admit, it was a beautiful evening. The lights in the Jedi Temple were amazing! _Hmm… Kinda like morning, I guess_ Ashley thought. Being overly peaceful one of the Jedi ways. It made them seem amazing… but also kind of strange in a way._  
_

The Jedi knew many things… but not all. If they did, then a great majority of them would have survived order 66. But they didn't, and that was a weakness that was completely exposed.

After literally swimming through a pool of thoughts, Ashley managed to get her senses back. Luckily, she had already reached Ahsoka's shared quarters with Anakin; and Anakin wasn't home. This meant that the girls could hang out in peace and without Anakin listening. A fortuitous bonus. Ashley knocked on the door. "Enter!" Came Ahsoka's voice. She quickly opened the door to find Ahsoka sitting on her bed. The room was only lit by Ahsoka's bedside lamp. Perfect for the occasion. "So. How was your training?" Ahsoka asked. "Fun" Ashley replied dropping herself on Ahsoka's bed.

Ahsoka lay down next to her, just for the heck of it. "So. How's your shoulder?" Ashley asked. Ahsoka stared at her with an annoyed look on her face for a brief moment. But then, decided to ignore it. "Better" she replied cooly. "You know, I can sense something different about you" Ahsoka continued after a short pause, "Is there something wrong?". Ashley sighed. "You promise you won't tell your Master?" she asked sitting up. "Word as a Jedi" Ahsoka replied.

Ashley closed her eyes, taking in the atmosphere. "I got my Force sensitivity" she said, her eyes slowly opening. Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?!" she responded in a sharp, but somewhat confused tone. "You were able to get your Force sensitivity? Er- How?". "Okay, Okay" Ashley said excitedly jumping off the bed as Ahsoka was sat up. "So first thing in the morning, my clan had combat class. We fought with sticks" Ashley explained, "Master Yoda reminded us that we were allowed to use the Force. I told him I couldn't".

"Wait, quick interruption. You made it to the Bear Clan?"

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed, "Anyways, I'm gonna continue". "Go ahead" Ahsoka said, making a hand gesture. "So, when Master Yoda responded, he said that I could use the Force and that Master Kenobi's so called 'diagnostics' were incorrect" Ashley went on, "Instinctively, I put my hand up to protect myself. And when I did, I… Force pushed my partner onto the wall" she finished. Ahsoka just stared. She was way too powerful of a youngling to be kept in a clan for long. She would have to become a Padawan soon if the Jedi wanted her to unlock her full potential.

Ashley looked at the chronometer. "Sorry Ahsoka" she said, "I have to get to my cabin before Master Yoda finds out I'm not there. See you tomorrow!" "Okay. Good night!" Ahsoka replied. And with that, Ahsoka turned off her lights and Ashley ran back to her cabin. _Younglings_ Ahsoka thought to herself smiling. _I hope this never ends._

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**So… what do you guys think? Bad? Not bad? By the way, yes I read all of your reviews for each chapter and when I saw the reviews for chapter 3, I was all like "Whoa! You guys did not like that chapter!" Don't worry guys, I _double_ proof read so I'm pretty sure that there shouldn't be any mistakes this time. **

**As always, review! Give constructive criticism, requests for new stories and even advice is welcome! No flames though. Flames are bad! **


	5. Surprise-Crazy

**Hey guys! Amzoka is back with another chapter of… The Mysterious Girl! Honestly guys, I love writing this story. I'm so caught up in it that I haven't been able to get ANY new stories up! If you guys like, you can request for new stories 'cause unlike a lot of authors I know of, I love requests. XD So sit back, relax, and enjoy the randomness!**

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Ashley had been training hard. She wanted to unlock a lot of her potential at an early age… and she was ready for anything that was to come. By now, Ashley had learned that Jedi could not only do light side techniques, but dark side as well. Using the dark side's "Black Magic" as some of the older Jedi called it, was dangerous in many ways. But in Ashley's case, it was kinda fun.

The way her emotions rushed through her attacks was amazing. Too bad the Jedi didn't encourage it.

"Hey kid! Over here!" Ahsoka yelled from one side of the hallway. Ashley had just finished her training and was now heading for her cabin. Ahsoka was going to the archives, which by some weird coincidence was in the hallway Ashley was passing to get to her clan's cabin. By now, Ashley had been given the Jedi robes that the other younglings wear, at least just so she didn't look awkward.

Ashley rushed over to Ahsoka. "Good to see you again Ahsoka! How have things been going?" she asked, excited to see her friend again. "Good, as far as I know. Some younglings have just passed their first trials and are now going to get their own lightsabers" Ahsoka explained. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks. "Already? Well, I guess it makes sense but…" Ashley allowed her words to trail off.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, "I mean, like… you knew this was going to happen?". "Yep" Ashley replied playfully, "I knew it alright. I'll show you a cartoon replay when the mission is over". Ahsoka looked stunned. "Did your Master tell you anything about me at all Ahsoka?" Ashley asked lifting an eyebrow. "Only to tell me that your doing well in your training" Ahsoka replied shrugging.

Ashley sighed, "I know most of your futures Ahsoka. The problem is that since I'm here, the future I am most familiar with could change. And if the future I am most familiar with changes, everything I say will go wrong and the Republic will be left with nothing but chaos". Ahsoka was still looking at her like she was crazy. "Oh yeah! I keep forgetting to ask you. Have the younglings given you a nickname yet? 'The Mysterious Girl' was terrible".

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. The younglings call me Ash now. The weird thing is that my partner's name is Ashla, so it sounds weird when we're together" Ashley replied cheerfully. "Ashla? The Togruta girl?" Ahsoka mumbled in disbelief, "She's your partner?". "Er, yeah" Ashley said, "We've been friends for quite a while now. Besides, she's your species!". Ahsoka laughed. Suddenly both girls heard their comlinks beep. "Sorry kid, I have to go now" Ahsoka said. "Yeah me too" Ashley replied with an unnatural tone. "So, see you tomorrow kid!" Ahsoka said breaking into a run. "You too!" Ashley yelled back, running the opposite direction.

"And don't forget that my new name is Ash!"

* * *

Ashley burst into her shared cabin. "Ash? Where have you been?!" Mari exclaimed running over to her. Mari Amithest was one of the younglings in the Bear Clan, and also the sister of J.K Burtola. By now, Ashley had made friends with all of her clan mates. It seemed best, for keeping the peace anyway. "Sorry I'm late" Ashley said, ignoring her, "I took a little detour. Its not too late is it?".

"Heck yeah, it late" J.K said jumping off of his bunk, "Its what like, nine already? You were supposed to be here by eight!". "It doesn't matter" Ashla argued still lying on her bunk, "Now that Ash is here, we can begin". "Quite right. Mari, fill her in on the plan" Liam ordered. Mari rolled her eyes as she turned on a holoprojector. The holoprojector showed a holo image of the Jedi Temple.

"We're supposed to be on a meditative retreat starting tomorrow. There are a few clans of younglings that have decided to make the first full night really fun. My brother has some credits" Mari explained as J.K was playing with credit bars. "Tomorrow night, we leave for lower Coruscant. We're going to the new place called Kids Cantina right next to 79's. We can leave at 8:30 pm, and be back by 8:45. That way, we'll be back before the Jedi even notice that we were gone". Mari turned the holoprojecter off and looked up at Ashley with curious eyes.

It was strange how intelligent Mari was, even if she was only eight years old. "Good plan" Ashley concluded, "One more thing though. How are we going to get out of here?". "Through that" Liam replied, pointing at the only window in the room. "The window? Your kidding right?" Ashley mused out loud. "Oh yeah, and there is a group of younglings that are going to build their lightsabers three days from now" Ashla added.

"Younglings? Who are they?" Ashley asked curious to know more. "Come on Ash! They say that you know more about our universe than we do! Take a guess" J.K taunted. Ashley thought hard. _What comes after Onderon?_ she mused, _Come on Ash! Ahsoka told you earlier! The Younglings Arc? Yeah, I think it was the Younglings Arc._

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that one of them might be Katooni" Ashley said making a face. "And?" The other younglings chanted. "Petro, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, and…" Ashley trailed off. "Wait, why are you guys making me guess again?" Ashley asked, tilting her head. The younglings giggled. "Just continue" Ashla laughed. Ashley sighed, "Fine. The last one's Gungis. There you guys-" Ashley was cut off by her clan mates bursting into laughter!

"What?!" she yelled over their laughter. "Oh Ash!" Ashla exclaimed between giggles, "Gungis is a type of weapon! Gungi is the name of the youngling!". Everyone else kept on laughing. Ashley just watched them with a serious expression on her face. Soon, Mari stopped laughing and stared back at her. "Uh guys" Mari said tilting her head, "You should really see this". The others looked at Ashley and their laughter was immediately put to an end.

Just then, Ashley felt something warm on her head. "Ash… don't move" Ashla warned. The thing on Ashley's head, whatever it was crept toward her face. It was about the same size as a large stone. Just small enough to fit on the top of her head. Ashley took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it was going to fall soon. "Arg! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled. With a quick leap, Ashley managed to leap onto her bunk and fling the thing off.

The thing fell to the ground with a loud _THUD_. All of the younglings sprung onto their beds, ready to take cover incase something weird happened. The thing lay still, as if it hadn't been touched at all. The younglings were breathing heavily at the shock. "_What_ was that thing?!" Ashley finally managed to yell. "I don't know" Liam said, still breathing heavily, "But whatever it is, I'm not gonna be the first to touch it". _  
_

"Well, we have to do something to get it out of our room!" Mari argued. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you try to pick it up… _Amithest_" Ashla taunted. "Don't call me that! I HATE it when you call me that! My name is Mari!" Mari shouted in anger. "STOP!" Ashley yelled. All of the younglings in the room started at her. "Is this room _made_ for fighting? Every time we're in here, we argue! Now someone please just get that thing out of our room!"

Suddenly, something really bizarre happened to the rocklike object. It grew eyes! "Hello" came a female voice. "AGH!" the younglings screamed in unison. "Hey, its OK. I'm Angeli, and I come from the Temple gardens. I've seen you kids play there a lot so I thought I might try to talk to you for once". The children were stunned. A talking rock! "Okay, good night" Ashley said, quickly burying herself in the covers of her bed. She figured it would be fine. Especially since she was already wearing her PJ's when she was talking to Ahsoka.

"Good night" the others said, imitating what Ashley had done. Now, only one youngling remained staring. Instead of being afraid of Angeli, Ashla was fascinated with her. "Hey, wanna sleep with me tonight?" Ashla asked. "Sure! Can you carry me up the ladder? I don't have arms or legs so-" "Okay" Ashla cut her off, climbing down. She placed Angeli on her bed and turned off the lights. "Good night everyone!"

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**See guys? Longer chapter this time. Now that I've written this, I don't think you guys can blame me for randomness anymore. Actually thats kinda funny. Go ahead! Blame me for writing with absolutely no plot or aim! Now, to settle a problem I've been having with the reviews… Here's something a guest wrote:**

**Guest: Save Satine!**

**Me: Would you please stop it already?! The quote was fine at first but now its just getting really annoying. Look man, let me put your mind at ease. Ashley's gonna _try_ to save Duchess Satine, but I'm still not sure weather she's gonna live or die. Thanks, and please stop begging.**

**Also, please check out my new poll at the very top of my profile. I need ideas so I'd really appreciate it if someone voted on the poll.**

**Now that I've covered that, reviews and requests for stories are always awesome, constructive criticism is OK, but no hate/flames please!**


	6. Battle of The Messhall

**Hey guys! I know this is a little rushed but I had a feeling a lot different than I usually do when writing. It was like a burn to update. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley woke up early the next morning. To her surprise, half of her clan mates were already awake. Most of them were on their DataPads. "How are you guys awake?" She asked rubbing her eyes, "Its like six am!". Ashla put down her DataPad. If she had proper eye markings she would have raised one.

"We're going to hang out in the gardens today. I figured it would be fun to hang out with Ange. We wanted to have an early breakfast so the gardens aren't too hot when we get there. Ange agreed to stay here for breakfast, anyway her species doesn't eat" Ashla said, "Did the others tell you _anything_ about our plans for today?". "Er, no" Ashley replied tilting her head. With that, she scurried off to get ready.

* * *

About an hour later, they were at the mess hall. It took a while to get the other few younglings to wake up. Jempa and Chian were _really_ hard to wake up. They loved sleeping. It was the first day of break right? No harm done. "So, what do you guys usually do during break?" Ashley asked, trying to start a conversation. The group had been freakishly quiet over the past few minutes.

Everyone's head shot up, but Chian loved to talk and managed to speak first. The rest of the clan sighed. "Oh well, you know the usual stuff" Chian began, "We're gonna do some playing around, going out, pulling off crazy stunts, practicing our Force skills, model building, fixing ships-". "Okay, okay, I get it!" Ashley loudly interrupted.

Suddenly, the sound of blaster fire exploded into the air. A small squad of commando droids entered the room. "Great" J.K. grumbled. "Cease all hostilities. The younglings are to come with us, immediately!". The group got up from their seats and formed a circle, igniting their lightsabers as they did so. "Any ideas?" Mari asked, taking another step back. Ashley backed up aswell, "Yeah, run!".

The group ran to the other side of the room, dodging stun blasts. "Split up!" Ashla yelled. They scattered, desperately trying not to get hit. Each youngling held their ground effectively, for now anyway. "At this rate their not gonna need reinforcements!" J.K. yelled over the sound of blaster fire. "Go see if you can get us a real lightsaber. Ashley and I with cover your sister" Ashla replied. "Copy that" J.K. said.

With that, he took off toward the blast doors. At the same time, Ashla and Ashley both rushed over to protect Mari. "Lets hope my brother gets back soon!" Mari shouted. The hum and buzz of laser beams were getting loud. _Really_ loud.

Soon, J.K. returned. "Did you get the lightsabers?" Jempa asked him. "No, but I got something better…" he replied. Suddenly, a multicoloured blur flashed right through the blast doors. "Is that-?" The younglings stared at it, wide eyed. "Ahsoka" Ashley breathed. The multicoloured figure stopped spinning. She was indeed Ahsoka, that was for sure.

Ashley leaped forward to help Ahsoka. The rest followed in unison. "Glad you can join the party" Ashley said. "How did _you_ get into this?" Ahsoka asked. "We improvised" Ashley replied. A sudden blast went right in between them. "Cover me!" Ahsoka yelled.

With that, she flipped behind the droids. For a second, Ashley thought she saw them look surprised. With a few quick slashes, she easily took them out. "Nice job" Ashley commented, hands on hips. Ahsoka nodded, smiling. It was one of those weird ways of communicating without speaking. Ashley had watched a lot of Star Wars back on Earth so she knew.

Although, a single thought crossed Ashley's mind. _I'm not safe here._

* * *

Later that day, Ashley decided to take some time alone. And by _take some time alone_ I mean literally sitting in a room with no one else in there, and a locked door. Anyway, the others were out playing, so she had the shared quarters to herself. Since she had nothing better to do, Ashley decided to write down everything they needed to know incase Ashley wasn't there to help them. She started with the next arc.

_Dear Ahsoka,_ Ashley began. _I know that you will be with the younglings when they get their lightsabers. You know the ones I'm talking about. The first part of the mission will be OK, but you will be captured by pirates and injured at some point. I'm afraid I cannot tell you more. Though here's a clue I will grant you: Do not give up. Believe in the younglings. See you back on Coruscant, and may the Force be with you! -Ash_

Ashley ripped the strip of paper off of the rest of it and continued writing. The next one was for Obiwan. She figured R2 could handle the next arc.

_Dear Master Kenobi, I understand that you have feelings for Duchess Satine. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just want you to know that in these tough times you're going to struggle at some point. Be prepared for what is to come. Here are some instructions: When you __receive the holo-recording from your "girlfriend" keep calm and relax. If you like, we can discuss the mission and/or watch my video of it. I doubt you'd want to though. May the Force be with you! -Ash_

Ashley paused for a moment. _Why am I even doing this?_ she asked herself. Her conscious mind was right. Even if she managed to save Ahsoka from the great crisis that lay ahead, unless the code was lifted there would be no doubt Anakin would still turn to the dark side. Ashley sighed, knowing the next arc was going to be the longest (and hardest!) to write for her. Both mentally and emotionally. Her hand quivered as she began.

_Dear Ahsoka, this is definitely going to be a hard time for you. I would advise keeping calm and believing in your Master. Dark times lay ahead, and I need you to be mentally prepared for them. This time I will give you specific instructions. Do not read any further unless you're in prison._

_OK Ahsoka, these are the perfect instructions to get you out of prison. For now, just rest. Try to relax for now. When you wake up, there should be a key card right outside your cell (look through the ray shield). Whatever you do, _do not_ use it to escape! You'll regret that! Stay in the cell and call for the guard. If something goes wrong, run. Try to escape to lower Coruscant, but be warned: Your Master will come for you.__  
_

Suddenly the door swung open. "Ash" Ashla's voice came. Ashley quickly put her hands over the papers she had just written on.

"It is time"

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**Well that was interesting for everyone don't you think? I finally have more of a plot now so I can literally just go ahead and write the ****next chapter without planning! Yay! Also, if you guys _still_ don't know what the members of the Bear Clan look like, search it up on the Wookiepedia. I have to admit, Ashla looks ****_a lot_ like Ahsoka. XD**

**Reviews are awesome, requests and constructive criticism are fine, no flames please!**


	7. Romance and Randomness

**Oh yeah, more storyline coming right up! I am sorry it took a while. Homework pile. XD Things are starting to get spicy! Two words: epic randomness. This chapter is a little longer then I usually make it. I figured I might give you guys a treat after the long wait. Like seriously, its been over a month! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights of the Airplanes Mashup belong to Megan Nicole. I just needed the song for this chapter.**

* * *

Ashley quickly slipped on the deep violet dress her friends had given her and fixed her hair to her country's traditional style. It was sort of like pigtails, but more complex, including a single braid loop at the beginning of each pigtail. "Hey Ash, you ready?" Ashla asked a few minutes later, "We're gonna leave soon". "Yeah, coming" Ashley replied tightening a pigtail, "No stress right?".

"Got it" Ashla replied winking, "Shall we go?". "Yep" her friend replied. With that, they held hands and jumped out of the open window. "Are you sure this was a good idea?!" Ashley yelled over the roaring wind.

"It was our only choice! The others are already down there. You can slow our fall with the Force right?"

"Well, I've been working on it"

"So you _can_ slow the fall can't you?"

"Not at this rate my friend!"

"What?!"

The two girls screamed as the ground came closer and closer. Then suddenly, _thump! _The two girls landed on something. Hard. Strangely enough, the sound of laughter seemed surrounded them.

"What the- where?"

"Hahahahaha!" came the voice of J.K. Burtola. "What the- Jay?! Where are-? How did you-?" Ashley stammered. "Hahaha! Oh Ash. You seriously think we would make you jump out of a window?! Yeah right!" he laughed. "OK, _ha ha_, very funny J.K. I'll take your pranks any time" Ashley replied sarcastically, "Let me guess, Ashla was part of this too? And.. we're on a speeder, aren't we."

"Of course she was Ash. Anyways come on and have some fun! Stand up in the back seat if you like. Lets enjoy tonight!". "Hmm" she murmured looking at Ashla and Mari, who happened to be next to her. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves, letting the wind smash against them. "I'll take that into consideration".

The moment they got the club music and laughter overwhelmed them. A sign outside that read _Dex's Diner _was hung above the entrance. A strangely familiar youngling was at the entrance to greet them. "Hey guys, welcome to the party!" he said. "I see you brought the new kid". "Careful Petro, she bites" J.K. warned sarcastically. _So thats what Petro looks like! He looks _way_ different in the cartoons! _Ashley thought.

Then, J.K. turned to us. "You guys can go hang out. I'll be with my buds. Here are the credits for your meal" he said handing each of them a small stack of credits. "Oh, and don't drink anything weird. I don't wanna have to drag someone outta here". "Got it" Jempa and Chian replied in unison. With that, the younglings scattered. Ashley sat down on a stool at the bar area. "Blue milkshake" she said to the bartender. He nodded and got to work.

Ashley glanced at the room. The bar seemed to be in the center of the room. Tables were set around it, and a small stage stood up front. "So, how's the party comin' along?" came the voice of a female. She had a weird mix of a Corellian and Mandalorian accent. _Hmm.. maybe she's a hybrid. __I guess I'll just play it cool._ Ashley thought. "Eh, its cool. Any events happening on stage?" she asked.

"Oh yes" replied the Mando-Corellian, "They're asking younglings to perform tonight. If you've got the guts of course". Ashley hesitated for a moment. _Should I perform? Should I not perform? It looks fun I guess. _she thought feverishly. "Hmm.. Maybe I will" she replied cooly.

As if on cue, the bartender appeared with a glass of creamy blue liquid in it. "Blue Milkshake" he said handing it to her. Ashley thanked him and turned back to the Mando-Corellian. "Uh, do you know where I can get some food?" she asked. "Oh yeah, sure! There's a stall to the side over there" she said, pointing to a station that looked like an ordering place at a McDonalds restaurant.

"OK, thanks"

After buying a plate of friend endorian chicken, lettuce, and gravy with the credits she was given, Ashley sat down with her friends. Again, no one wanted to speak. Instead, each of them floated through their own thoughts, preferring to stay in the past. Ashley was thinking too. She couldn't help but ponder the fact that she hadn't practiced any of her performance talents at all since she arrived.

_Eh, it should be fine. I'm pretty good a singing anyway. Just remember who you were and all should be fine._ she thought hopefully. _Wait, who's that?_

Ashley abruptly snapped back into her conscious life. In the midst of the dance floor, a familiar young Togruta danced with someone who looked sort of like.. Jango Fett?! That could only mean one thing. Ahsoka was _somehow _in this very club, dancing with a clone trooper! _OK, this is officially beyond weird now!_ Ashley thought to herself. Singing in a club right in front of her friends was already embarrassing. Ruining her hero's time at a club was even worse. _What is happening today?!_

Ashley glanced at a woman who seemed to be asking a group of children something. Presumably asking them if they wanted to perform. Ashley mentally repeated the statement Ashla had said earlier. _It is time_. The woman took a moment to take down some notes, then she headed for Ashley's table. Ashley watched with great humour as her friends snapped out of their trances and back into the real world.

"Excuse the interruption younglings, but would any of you like to perform tonight?" the woman asked. No one answered. Not even Ashley. "We're short on performers tonight" the woman added. Ashley glanced at her friends. "I'm in" she stated. "Awesome!" the woman replied enthusiastically. "Anyone else?". "NO!" everyone (excluding Ashley) exclaimed. "Hmm, OK" she replied still in her bubbly, somewhat happy tone. With that she walked off.

Ashley turned back to her fried chicken. The second she took a bite, a loud voice destroyed the peace. _Arg, is there _any_ type of peace in this place?! _she mentally screamed. "Hello everybody!" the voice exclaimed. Ashley looked up to see a male Besalisk standing onstage. "I see y'all are havin' a great time tonight" he continued. "Well, as you all know, we will be having a performance by a few _younglings_ this time. Put your hands up for.. Katooni!".

The younglings stared at the stage it awe as Katooni stepped onto the stage. "Is she really as good as they say she is?" Ashley whispered to Mari. Mari just shrugged, "You never know with Katooni" she murmured.

As soon as Katooni got onstage, some really cool fighter style music came on. Katooni's acrobatic skills enabled her to dance in full grace and beauty. "Haha, let's see you beat that Ash" Liam teased. Liam hadn't talked much recently, but eventually the younglings figured that nobody had. Soon, Katooni's dance came to an end and another youngling stepped onstage.

Then when his performance ended another began.

And another.

And another.

Pretty soon, it was Ashley's turn. Nobody had sang anything so far, so this gave Ashley a good opportunity to put on a good show. Ashley took a deep breath. _It is time. _She stepped onstage and stood with a microphone in her hand. When she did, Ahsoka glanced up with a strange expression on her face. "What's wrong?" her dance partner asked. "Er, nothing. Its just, I know that youngling".

Ashley took another deep breath. "_I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long! I'm runnin' outta time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor. I need a doctor, doctor. To bring me back to life"_ she sang.

"_Ooh oh oh ooh. Yeah. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Wish that I could tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible! Impossible! Impossible.. Impossible"_

_"Oh, written in the stars. A million miles away. A message to the maine, oh. Season come and go, but I will never change. I'm on my way, eh eh, yeah. Oh, traveled down the road too long. Tryin' to find my way back home. Old me's dead and gone, dead and gone. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home. Let the rain, wash away. All the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming.. home"_

All those who were watching clapped in amazement. At that very moment, Ahsoka kissed the clone she was dancing with, much to Ashley's surprise. Stepping down from the stage, she sighed, a small smile forming on her face. The second she got down, Ashla tackled her to the ground. "What the? Ashla!" she yelped. "Ash, you were amazing!" Ashla commented, "since when could sing like that?". "Er, since a long time ago" she said.

"Hey, nice job up there" came a familiar voice. Beside Ashley stood Katooni. "Katooni! Finally I get to meet you in the flesh. That fight music combined with your advanced acrobatic skills? Loved it!" Ashley replied. "Really, you liked it? Well, thanks!" she said cheerfully. "Er, may I remind you that we've gotta go now?" Ashla interrupted. "Actually, I have an idea" Ashley smirked.

Later, both Katooni's clan and the Bear Clan agreed to ride back to the Temple together. It turned out both clans "borrowed" speeders from who-knows-where. Therefore, they could ride back next to each other. And I guarantee you, they ALL had the best time of their lives.

* * *

**Amzoka's Corner**

**So, how'd you guys like it? Ashley's singing was nice don't you think? If you guys want to listen to the actual song, you can search "Airplanes Mashup" on YouTube. The YouTuber who sang it is Megan Nicole. And again: If like fantasy stories, then check out what 21peach has written. :) And yes, Ashley's hairstyle for this chapter is real. **

**Also, please review. I've gotten a bunch of reviews lately by people who have never reviewed before. Requests and constructive criticism are accepted. No flames please!**


End file.
